


Teddy's Two Dads

by crazyparakiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry and Draco bickering, Humor, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/pseuds/crazyparakiss
Summary: Teddy has two dads. One lives in Wiltshire, the other in London. Both happily married, but not to each other.





	Teddy's Two Dads

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write "Harry and Draco co-parent while never being romantically involved" and this happened. Not Beta'd, hastily thrown together, and probably ridiculous <3 I'm enjoying this challenge and I hope you are too!

Teddy has two dads. One lives in Wiltshire, the other in London. Both happily married, but not to each other. To his knowledge, they’ve never been romantically inclined toward one another. Unless exchanging insults is considered foreplay. Which—thinking about his soon-to-be-in-laws—might be a form of foreplay, for some. Regardless, he’s got two dads. Both talented on a broom, both sharp of wit, both great to have in a duel, and both—currently—screaming like banshees at one another over  _ linens _ . Fucking linens. Linens meant for  _ Teddy’s  _ wedding. It’s awkward, embarrassing, and he shuffles while he watches the dismay of the shopkeeper. 

 

“Of course you’d choose crimson, Potter,” Draco hisses with open disgust. “You’re so fucking predictable and ever stuck in the glory of your youth.”  _ You’re one to talk,  _ Teddy thinks, but does not offer his opinion. Harry’s doing just fine on his own. 

 

“Is that why you’ve got those hideous emerald drapes all over your manor?” Which is a great point—however, it doesn’t exactly apply, Draco’s preferred napkins were a soft ivory with silver detailing. Not that Harry bothered to look at what Draco selected. He’s always been quick to assume when it comes to Teddy’s other guardian. The one his gran chose for him when she died early in Teddy’s childhood. He’s half certain that choice stemmed from a deep resentment towards the man who named Harry Teddy’s godfather. Remus—the father that Teddy hopes is rolling in his grave from embarrassment at this scene Teddy is witnessing. 

 

“Potter, those drapes are as old as the manor itself and are a part of history,” Draco always returns to his  _ reasonable  _ (read: fucking pretentious) tone when he gives Harry a lecture. “Changing them would ruin the aesthetic.” 

 

“You’re a fucking wanker,” Harry shouts. Harry always resorts to insults when he can’t think of anything else to say. 

 

“And you’re a fucking child,” Draco snips in reply. _ Pot, kettle,  _ Teddy thinks with a frown. Draco, waving his sample napkin at Harry continues, “A child with no taste so put that back where you found it. We are going to choose this one.” 

 

“I’m also paying for this wedding, my opinion also counts, Malfoy,” Harry reminds with a tone that’s a foot stomp away from toddler levels of petulance. 

 

“You cannot buy taste, Potter so we will go with my choice,” is the last straw for Teddy. 

 

“Fuck it,” he near screams, drawing an exasperated look from the poor woman standing off to the side of the shop—she’s probably wishing them away. Teddy doesn’t blame her, he’d also like to leave. “I’m eloping, you two are acting like absolute tits. So, I quit.” At the shopkeeper, he uses a gentler tone, “Please, tell these idiots how much you’d have charged for both colours and charge them double that for your trouble.” 

 

As Teddy leaves he thinks about how having two dads would be great, if his two dads were Charlie and his partner Devon.  

 


End file.
